


What Freaks Deserve

by TheShyGirlinPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring John, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sherlock, Sad Sherlock, Sherlock won't eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirlinPurple/pseuds/TheShyGirlinPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally gets an answer on why Sherlock won't eat and it's not what he expects. Slight warning for character refusing to eat. Cute fluffy fic. Might be a little out of character but I'm new at this so please accept my apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Freaks Deserve

Sherlock was startled out of his mind palace as john slammed a dish down on the table in front of him. The soup in the bowl sloshed over the side and a few drops splashed onto the table. Sherlock looked up at John through his dark bangs. “Not hungry,” Sherlock stated shortly before looking back down.

“No,” John said crossing his arms and straightening up.

“No?” Sherlock asked confused.

“You haven’t eaten anything in three days Sherlock! You can’t live like this. This isn’t healthy.” Sherlock could tell John had been practicing that speech.

“You’re wrong” Sherlock said sharply.

“No I am not wrong! People die it they don’t eat Sherlock,” John was shouting now.

“I am quite aware John, I only meant to say that it has been four days since I’ve eaten not three.” Sherlock muttered. At this John’s frowned deepened.

“Sherlock please.” John’s voice had softened a bit.

“I’ll eat when the case is done,” Sherlock mumbled with his head down. “Eating will slow me down.”

“It will not,” John said indignantly. “Food fuels you and keeps you going. You know that! I honestly don’t understand why you tell me it will slow you down when you know perfectly well it won’t.”

“John I can’t let food get in the way of The Work,” Sherlock said stubbornly.

“It won’t!” John shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

“Food is a distraction,” Sherlock’s voice was slowly growing angrier.

“A distraction I thought you said it slowed your brain down,” John looked hard at Sherlock’s face.

“Well it can be a distraction and slow down my brain can’t it,” Sherlock seemed to be becoming desperate now, something which John had never heard from Sherlock before.

John felt his anger flare again. “Sherlock none of these reasons are valid! I swear give me one good reason!” John’s voice worked its way up to a shout by the end of his rant.

“I can’t take the time to eat John. There is work to be done.” Sherlock spoke shortly and set his jaw. His annoyance was becoming quite clear at this point.

“It takes seconds Sherlock! Second,” John was failing at staying calm and he was at the end of his rope with Sherlock.

“Not eating is motivation.” Sherlock’s words were clipped and his cold demeanor was starting to fade.

“Sherlock,” John began gently as he pulled a chair out and joined Sherlock sitting at the table. “Tell me the real reason you won’t eat on cases.”

“I can’t,” Sherlock spoke louder.

“Why?” John was shouting again.

“I just can’t eat during cases!” Sherlock was shouting now and it appeared he had completely lost it. His normal calm façade was gone; his face was red and he was practically shaking with anger.

“Sherlock just bloody tell me why!” John shouted.

“Because I don’t deserve it!” Sherlock shouted and then he and John both froze for a moment. Sherlock looked back down at the soup that was now growing cold in front of him. “If I haven’t been smart enough to solve the case or finish an experiment than I don’t deserve to eat,” he whispered not daring to look at John.

“Oh Sherlock, no, no, no, no.” John got up and walked around only hesitating for a moment before wrapping his arms around the slender detective. John was surprised when the younger man buried his head into his shoulder rather than pushing John away like had been expected. “Sherlock how could you ever think like that? That’s not true at all. You don’t need to prove that. Why on earth would you think like that?” John’s voiced cracked adding to the awkward situation but Sherlock seemed not to notice. All Sherlock did was cling to John’s jumper.

“Freaks don’t deserve to eat,” came the whispered response. John felt his heart sink at the cruel words obviously dating back to when Sherlock was young and bullies had told him such cruel words.

“You are not a freak Sherlock and you are amazing. You are so brilliant without needing to prove yourself. Don’t listen to a word any of them told you.” John carded his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. He felt tears in his eyes as the thought of what Sherlock went through entered his mind. He pulled Sherlock even closer and wasn’t sure he could ever let go. The words thrown at him, the hate filled glares, the need to prove himself because he wasn’t like everyone else, it was enough to make John feel sick.

“Come John even you can see that I am a freak.” Sherlock tried to sound condescending but only sounded pitiful and unsure.

“Sherlock you are a brilliant genius who,” John took Sherlock’s face in his hands so he could see his face. “Deserves to eat.” John studied his face with his pink nose and watering eyes made him look like a child, something John would never have thought possible.

“Promise?” came Sherlock’s reply. He was not even trying to keep up his normal act. He sniffed softly looking at John for reassurance. It was unnerving for John to see this side of Sherlock that he did not think could exist.

“I promise Sherlock,” John gave him a warm smile. “Now eat you git before I shove it down your throat.” Sherlock pulled away quickly as though just realizing that he had been clinging on to John as though he was keeping Sherlock alive.

“Sorry” Sherlock looked away in shame.

“It’s fine,” John replied looking away as well. However a smile spread across his face as he heard Sherlock pick up the spoon and begin sipping at the soup.


End file.
